


Remade

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [49]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, King - Freeform, Love, Remade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roger is remade as king.





	Remade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Remade 

Roger never stopped being amazed by the king he’d been remade into through Jessamine’s love.


End file.
